Rocky Horror Repo Show
by Doofram
Summary: When we last saw Brad and Janet, they were left behind as the aliens returned to their home planet- but what if the sonic tranducer had a few glitches? What if the entire Rocky Horror gang were transported into the equally twisted world of Repo? Slightly AU with some unexpected romance!
1. Things You See In A Graveyard

CHAPTER 1

Brad Majors blinked as a rush of cold air swept across his face. Moaning, he moved to sit, but quickly laid back down, fighting the urge to vomit.

From somewhere off he heard a small whimper that registered in his pain-addled mind.

"Janet?"

"B..Brad?"

Brad struggled to adjust his eyes to the smoky darkness and forced his body to move towards the sound.

"Janet, where are you?"

There was no answer, but Brad found he didn't need one. He had crawled right to her- he could feel her shivering body beneath her tight corset. With all the energy he possessed, he pulled her closer to him, cradling her in this arms.

"Janet, are-are you okay?"

Although he couldn't see her face clearly, he sensed her face crumple with a sob, "B-Brad, what h-happened to us?" The tears grew suddenly fiercer, and she seemed unable to catcher her breath, "I-I-I want to go home."

Brad sighed, "I know, Janet. Don't worry- I'll get us home. I'll protect you."

His fiancé let out a shuddery breath, "where are we?"

Brad blinked, peering around him closely, trying to find some discernable feature in their landscape. He felt his brow furrow as it suddenly dawned on him that they were not surrounded by the copious number of trees the doctor's castle had been enclosed by. In fact, they seemed to be in some kind of…

"Cemetery." Brad whispered in awe.

"What?" Janet choked, adjusting herself in his arms, "can you see? Oh Brad, I can't see! Am I blind?"

Brad frowned, "calm down, Janet. You're okay. You're not blind, it's just.. I think dust was kicked up when…" suddenly he felt ridiculous saying the truth: that only moments ago, the mansion of Doctor Frank N' Furter had ripped itself from the Earth and disappeared into the night sky, "when they left…"

There was a moment of silence before Janet mumbled, "so it wasn't a dream, then?"

"No, Janet. It wasn't."

His response was met with silence. He found he could see much better now, the dust seemed to have settled some. They were in a cemetery, that was clear. It was cold, and the sky was a midnight purple. Looking down, he gazed at his fiancé, who he now saw was covered in scratches and cuts.

"Can you see now?" He almost whispered.

"Yes," she moved to face him, "Oh Brad, you look horrible," she began to cry again, "are we going to die?"

"Of course not. Someone is bound to find us here."

Janet shuddered, "Brad, this doesn't look familiar. And I'm cold. What if- what if-"

Brad's voice cut in sharply, "we are not in Transvestite-Transsexual-Whatever-the-Hell, if that's what you mean."

However, before Janet could answer, the two of them heard a deep, rumbling voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Now, now, I wonder what we have here."


	2. The Strangers, A Mission

Rotti Largo frowned severely, "the prisoners are _not to be touched_, is that understood? There is to be no contact with them until we know more about where they've come from, and why they're here."

The head of GeneCo turned in his chair to fully face his three children, who were at present casting sly glances at one another.

Luigi, naturally, was the first to speak, "I want to do the fucking interrogations, father! I'll get them talking for sure!"

Rotti opened his mouth to respond to this outburst, but was abruptly cut off by his other son, Pavi.

"Noooo, I can do better! Let me talk to them," a lascivious smile spread across his face, "I will have them crying out for mooore."

April snorted, "both of you fuckers are fucking up in the night," she turned to her father, "I don't care what you do to them," She eyed the screen behind her father's chair, which had individual images of each captive, " Just save the blonde one for me."

Rotti slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Enough. That. Is. ENOUGH."

The three fell into an uneasy silence.

Rotti closed his eyes briefly before interlocking his fingers and continuing evenly, "I've sent Nathan to talk REASONABLY with our guests."

Pavi threw his head back, "Nooo. Father, I can do it better!"

Luigi, in an exact imitation of his father, slammed his fist down on the desk, "Shut the fuck up, Brother!"

"To all of them?" April began in a silky, disinterested voice, "But that will take too long. Besides, what if he loses his temper and kills one of them? He's a monster." She examined her nails, "I thought you needed them alive?"

From the behind the threesome came a haunted voice, "It's true. I may lash out. I may tear their limbs off."

Pavi gave a little yelp of excitement as Nathan appeared from the shadows. The former surgeon looked strangely powerful and demonic, despite the fact that he was only donning his civilian clothes. The glare from Rotti's overhead office lights glinted dangerously off his spectacles.

"Ah," Rotti leaned back in his seat, "Nathan. I'm glad you could join us- and so soon. You got my message, then?"

Nathan peered at the screen behind his employer's back, "these are them?"

Rotti nodded and stood to point out each person as he recited their information, "we found them in the remains of what appeared to be a mansion or house of some sort. A house that, according to our city's building permit records, should not exist. These three-" he indicated a red-haired woman, a man with heavy make-up, and a young blonde man, "were found unconscious in the rubble, and have yet to awaken, though our scientists have determined they are not dead."

"And these two?" Nathan pointed to a woman with wild, curly hair, and a pale, sallow-faced man, "what's their story?"

Rotti sighed, "very alive, and very much a pain in my ass. The woman, especially, has kept up a fight since we found her and the man a few miles from the rubble. Lost, it would seem."

"A real spitfire, "Luigi cracked his knuckles, "what she needs is a good fu-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Rotti roared, momentarily stunning his son into silence.

Nathan was quiet a moment, examining each person's photo before him. Each individual seemed as if they had popped out of some cheap comic book. Then again, that wouldn't make them much different from the rest of the world. He'd seen enough costumes and make-up at the local fair to know that these were eccentric times, and wearing a whole new façade by night was the new normal.

_At least Shilo is not a part of all this muck, _he mused with some relief. It was times like these that he remembered why he kept her locked up at home.

"And we don't know names, yet?"

"No," Rotti leaned forward, "we know next to nothing about them. Which is why you're here."

Nathan frowned as his eyes fell on the picture of the heavily made-up man with black curly hair, "why are you so interested in these people? They could just be citizens looking for a fun time outside the city limits."

Rotti glanced at his children before announcing, "I have reason to believe they are not from this world."

April snorted.

"And I need to know their purpose," Rotti stated, eyeing the surgeon with a glint, "and before you ask; I picked you because you have very…persuasive way of getting people to talk."

Pavi clasped his hands together slowly, "when he is done with them, Father, may I keep them as pets?"

Rotti stared at his son with a mixture of loathing and disgust, and Nathan felt a fleeting sense of smugness towards the GeneCo founder. His children were monsters. They were selfish, useless scraps of GeneCo liability. They were constantly being corralled by Rotti, constantly forced from disaster after disaster, with usually less-than-successful results.

"Don't be _disgusting_, Pavi." Rotti spat.

Nathan peered at floor, "what interrogation tactics am I forbidden to use?"

Rotti shifted in his seat, "At the end of it, I wan them alive. That is my only line in the sand."

As the Repo Man weighed this newest exploit, he appeared to age right before their eyes. He'd never felt so tired in his entire life. It was as if he hadn't slept in decades. How was he supposed to keep doing this? Was this his life until the day he died? Killing people he didn't know for reasons he could care less about?

_He felt a sudden wave of rebellion._

"_And if I refuse?"_

_Luigi laughed harshly, "what a stupid, fucking question."_

_Rotti's eyes narrowed into slits, "do I need to pull out your contract again?" He stood, "then again, I would love to pay a visit to your daughter."_

_Within a matter of seconds Nathan lunged at his employer, even as Luigi threw a punch at the assassin's face. Nathan felt his fist smash satisfyingly into the GeneCo founder's eye, though not before Luigi managed to get in a couple good pummels to his head and neck. The night surgeon hit the desk with a pained groan as Rotti flew back off his chair onto the floor, howling in pain and rage._

_Luigi continued to beat his father's enemy, until Nathan managed a last-ditch backward donkey-kick to his groin._

_Pavi let out a moan of pleasure as his brother fumbled to the floor "Yeesss, yess, get on top of him, Wallace! Pin him down and give it to him!"_

_Nathan picked himself up from the desk slowly, wincing at the ache in his head and neck. From the floor, Rotti coughed up a small spurt of blood, his teeth awash in Maroon. _

"_I-I will interrogate the prisoners, I will get you your information, "Nathan forced himself to stand tall, "but if you so much as show your face around my house, I will rip the spine out of your body."_

_And with that, the night surgeon left the room._


End file.
